


The Blue Emperor

by HorikitaMai



Series: You want Aus, I have 'em [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emperor kuroko is such an ass, Kuroko being a sadist, Kuroko is the captain, M/M, Rakuzan! Kuroko, Tags? What tags?, ViceCaptain! Kuroko, Yandere!kuroko, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorikitaMai/pseuds/HorikitaMai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>." Y-you. . W-who are you?  "  Aomine asked with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>His usual cocky face was gone it was replaced by a terrified face, Just like the victims on the horror movie that they were watching last night in akashi's house.</p>
<p>" What are you talking about daiki?  Of course its me kuroko tetsuya. " teal headed teen grinned at his light putting his left hand on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

." Y-you. . W-who are you?  "  Aomine asked with a shaky voice.

His usual cocky face was gone it was replaced by a terrified face, Just like the victims on the horror movie that they were watching last night at akashi's house.

" What are you talking about daiki?  Of course it's me kuroko tetsuya. " the said teal headed teen grinned at his light putting his left hand on his chest.

Aomine shook his head before ruffling his midnight blue hair that was now wet from cold sweat.  " No! You are not tetsu! Tetsu values the teamwork first not victory! And tetsu doesn't fvcking play like that! He doesn't fucking play individually he plays full teamwork play" Aomine shouted at the teal haired boy before leaving the locker room.

It was their third championship when something odd happen to their vice captain. 

" This is only a bad bad bad dream..  " Aomine muttered repeatedly under his breath while looking at the miracles at his back who was equally terrified as he was.

" K-kurokocchi.. " Kise muttered under his breath before looking at his vice captain's face.

He take a step back from his position as he saw kuroko's face.

It was dark and Icy look. The face that would never be on kuroko's face.

" Saa~ It's about time for me to lead this pathetic team to victory. " He said in oddly icy tone.


	2. 2: Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside, they heard a loud crashing sound inside the room and a loud voice that belongs to their ace. One of the back up players looks at their coach nervously they just won their match and the last thing  they want is their coach breathing to their neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very late aren't i? Hahahaha its been a year since i updated this piece of crap and I'm very very sorry for that. But oh well, please enjoy this hahaha.

It all started when they were second year. It was in the middle of their final match in interhigh, If you know the teiko middle school basketball team then you expect them to win but much to the expectators horror the so-called generation of miracles were five points behind.

 

 

It all shocked the expectators,it really shocked them especially the teiko basketball team itself. The other first stringer on the bench were gaping like a fish when they saw how their opponents taking all the risk just to protect the five point gap.

 

 

Onaga wataru, The back up power forward were shaking like a leaf when he saw his teal haired vice captain grinning like a maniac on his opponent. He looks to his side and  saw his friend and teammate Kise Ryouta who was also in the same state like him.

 

" Coach, I think something's wrong with K-kuroko-san.. " Wataru swears someting sadistic flashes across  kuroko's  face even though his bangs covering his eyes.

 

" Onagacchi's right coach!! Look at kurokocchi he looks so scary right now. " Kise added, He was really scared right now because of the aura that kuroko's emitting was so dark and gloomy and that grin on his face it reminds him of aomine when he was angered .

 

But much to their dismay, Their coach did not even batted an eye to them. This made the both of them more nervous that person playing in front of them is not kuroko and what the hell did the others doing? Didn't they notice that face wrecking smile on kuroko's face? Just what the hell are they doing?

 

Kise was about to shout at his teammates when he noticed something is off at aomine, The  tanned teen eyed his best friend as if he just saw a ghost. Cold sweat drips to his face when he met the teal haired teen's eyes. The ganguro stop running he was dumbfounded to what just he saw seconds ago.

 

 

Tetsu's eyes are different..

 

 

He watches his team at the side of the court with wide eyes, and he saw it happened. Kuroko shooting a very accurate three pointer, dribbling the ball like the way he did, his opponents falling to their knees everytime they tries to block the teal haired teen, the way his best friend score points continously. The thing itself was so wrong. 

 

 

He dropped his head and focus his eyes to his sneakers.

 

That's not tetsu... that guy is not tetsu.

 

Daiki tries to convince himself but every time he looks up and saw Kuroko scoring it made him think that this is just a nightmare  a very very traumatizing dream. He wants to wake up and hope he doesn't see this again.

 

He was awaken from his thought when the referee blows his whistle indicating the end of the match.

 

What's the score? Daiki said as he looks up and stare at the scorebored. He gaped as he saw the score.

 

125-90 a thirty five points gap in just 10 minutes, what the hell was that? Is this some sort of joke? Are they the one who did this? Aomine wants to laugh out loud as he lines up. Just what the hell is happening?

 

 

Maybe he can talk with tetsu later at the locker room. He thought to himself as they started to head back at the locker room he glanced at his shadow from his back, he can't see his shadow's face clearly because the idiot's looking down at the ground. He silently gritted his teeth, it can wait until they arrived at the locker room. It can wait.

 

 

As the regulars enter the said room, midorima talked to the others to wait outside the room, they silently agreed cringing as they feel the gloomy aura inside the room.

 

Midorima muttered a low " Thank you " before shutting the door.

 

 

As the door shuts aomine then grabs kuroko's collar, gritting his teeth in anger he hoist up the smaller teen above the ground.

 

" A-aominecchi! " Kise yelled as he tries to stop the said teen but the latter just glared back at him.

 

" Tetsu, explain your goddamn self! " His hold on kuroko's collar tightened, Midorima then walks towards the two and held aomine's hand.

 

" Aomine calm yourself, violence will get you nowhere! " He shouted at the teen and tries to pry aomine's hand off of kuroko's collar, his frown deepened when the ganguro's hand didn't let go.

 

 

Murasakibara  was in verge of crying, Kise who is literally silently crying terrified to what can Aomine do. Akashi who is now at midorima's side glaring at the tanned ace.

 

 

" What? Aren't you gonna explain yourself? Tetsu?! "Aomine snarled at the teen that he was holding who in return doesn't said a single word. Aomine slammed him to the lockers creating a loud booming crash that echoes through the whole room.

 

Outside, they heard a loud crashing sound inside the room and a loud voice that belongs to their ace. One of the back up players looks at their coach nervously they just won their match and the last thing  they want is their coach breathing to their neck.

 

" Let's go, there's no need for us to interfere with their personal matters. " There coach said tonelessly as he walks away. Onaga looks at his teammate with a look of resignation, nodding his head to them he silently followed his coach.


	4. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very very veryyyyyyyy late update everyone.... Im very sorry

He was falling, falling into the deep endless empty space that was called darkness. 

 

Kuroko stares into the darkness, His light blue eyes were void of any emotions just like a dolls eyes. He doesn't know how things ended up this way but there's only one thing that he knows, that he was fighting a losing battle.

 

'Ara? So you're finally decided to visit me again, tetsuya-kun?'

 

That voice, He clearly knew who that was, how can he forget him? Even if he tried to hide him, he won't be erased. He was part of him After all.

 

Suddenly he was not falling, instead he was stopped mid-air, slowly landing onto his feet. 

 

" We both know that I don't want to visit you. " He snarled at the silhouette that is walking towards him.

 

'Still cold as ever, aren't we?' 

 

The silhouette laughs, a very cruel laugh, it made tetsuya's body rigid and dysfunctional for a second.

 

" What do you want? " Tetsuya said gritting his teeth, his blank face morphing into an expression that he was not familiar of.

 

' Still as straight forward as before too, you're still an impatient human i see. ' the silhouette said as it move forwards tetsuya, black smoke engulfed him from behind.

 

'Hahahaha, well you see it's my turn now tetsuya-kun. ' 

 

That was the last thing that he heard, before getting engulfed by shadows.

 

\-------------------

 

" Coach, I think something's wrong with K-kuroko-san.. " 

 

Light blue eyes snaps open, as alert as an wild animal that is being hunt, the world was spinning around him, he resisted the urge to throw up as he stands up, that was a bad idea as it only made his head vibrate. After he made sure that his vision wasn't spinning anymore, he took sight of his surroundings, but all that he sees was white, everything was white.

 

 

" Where am i? I swear i just heard wataru-kun.. " He muttered under his breath as he looks around again.

 

Then suddenly, infront of him, a screen lights up showing a boy with short spikey grey hair, looking at him with wide terrified eyes. This boy he remembers him as the captain of suiron basketball team, their opponents today.....then Click.

 

He doesn't remember marking this guy, no no, this isn't happening. Tetsuya watched the chaos unfold infront of him, with wide frightened eyes.

 

 

That isn't him shooting a three-pointer, that's not him ankle breaking his opponents captain, that's not him dunking. For fuck's sake. 

 

 

' Monster, you're a monster. '

 

Tetsuya backs away from the screen, the suiron basketball team captain was infront of him, marking him but his eyes, there is no will to fight anymore, tetsuya dares to look at the suiron captain but what he sees made him sink onto his knees.

 

" No... " He shakily whispered as he stares at the suiron captain, he was looking at him with a broken look, he was broken like a useless toy that needed to be thrown away, and he was the one who did this to him. Tears started to form in his eyes, he brought his kness to his chest, curling like a defenselese weak child.

 

' Monster, you're a monster. '

 

' Monster, you're a monster. '

 

' Monster, you're a monster. '

 

 

" STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'M NOT A MONSTER! " He screams as he clutch his head with his hands, his eyes were wide and terrified, tears rolling down to his face as he screams his lungs out, the voice keeps repeating and repeating like a vengeful spirit in a horror film.

 

 

He's a mess, he continues to cry his lung out, his throat started to hurt from the screams, his vision started to fade, his body went numb and breathing started to get difficult as if he was being suffocated. But before his vision went black, he heard something..

**Author's Note:**

> Be one with emperor kuroko da?


End file.
